A person may wish to have a document notarized while traveling or after normal business hours. If the person is traveling, they may only have an electronic copy of the document on a computer or mobile device without access to a printer. This can be a stressful and possibly costly situation when the document must be signed and notarized to, for instance, meet a last minute deadline.